Saikō Genshu (New World Map Game)
The arrival of Saikō Michiko and Ayami Nanase's first child was news of international significance, and there was much celebration surrounding his birth. The first few years of his life were spent surrounded by state media; attention from the media never really died down, not even after his rise to power 26 years later. According to propaganda, Genshu first learned to walk at age two and to talk at two and a half years old. When he was seven, during the Shichi-Go-San festival (which coincided with the 51st, 53rd, and the 55th session of the Politburo standing commitee) he was officially named the Deputy Chairman of the Patriotic Youth of the Fatherland at age five, which effectively makes him a "crown prince" and his investiture ceremony took place on his seventh birthday. No official comprehensive biography on Saikō Genshu has yet been released. Therefore, the only known information on his early life comes from defectors and people who have claimed to witness him abroad, such as during his school attendance in Neubayern . Some of the information has been conflicting and contradictory, perhaps conflating him with his brother Saikō Orochi, who was also attending school in Neubayern around the same period. Nevertheless, there has been some consensus on information about his early life. There were allegations of a mysterious student named "Haruka Nanase". Official graduation photos of "Haruka Nanase" released by Urnsbach Secondary School with current photos of Saikō Genshu were a 95% faicial recongniton match, according to a forensic examination by Britannian authorities. North Orientalian authorities have stated that his birthdate is 8 January 963 AF, but South Orientalian intelligence officials believe the actual date is a year later. Saikō Michiko's former personal chef, Ninigi Gouriki, revealed details regarding Saikō Genshu, with whom he had a good relationship, stating that he was favored to be his father's successor. Gouriki also claimed that Genshu was favored by his father over his elder brother, Saikō Mikasa, reasoning that Mikasa is too feminine in character, while Genshu is "exactly like his father". Furthermore, Gouriki stated that "If power is to be handed over then Genshu is the best for it. He has superb physical gifts, is a big drinker and never admits defeat". On 15 January, 988 AF a South Orientalian news agency reported that Saikō Michiko had appointed Saikō Genshu to be his successor. Saikō Genshu's rise to power was at first, after the death of Saikō Michiko, acted as a figurehead of his father's right hand man, Bol Chong. But after the Britanno-Orientalian war, he emerged from cowardice and joined forces with his brother Saikō Orochi, then the most powerful persona in the Politburo, to overthrow Bol Chong, asssumed supreme authority. He uses this authority to initiates more economic reforms to modernize the economy, to take effect by the new millennium. This is part of his efforts on turning Orientalia from a decadent police state to a socialist powerhouse. He also puts his eyes on exporting the socialist ideals by supporting left-wing factions in deveploping countries. Meanwhile, Saikō Genshu's health condition, following the attack, made a turn for the worse. In 1007, was involved in an incident during his state visit to the People's Republic of Mabuda to attend the inauguration ceremony of its first President, Edward Mbudu. After the ceremony, anti-communists opened fire upon the official guests. While there were no deaths, a grenade landed in his safety cubicle, but was able to escpae before it detonated. Despite his minimal injuries from a grenade blast, he suffers an internal trauma, manifesting as a severe heart palpitation and worsening aneurysm, that dated back long before his rise to power, which starts to worsen, he recently lost consciousness. The internal trauma did not worsen, but as of now he still has not regained conciousness and has to be attached to a life support system. Category:New World (Map Game)